bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:DragonBird1366/The Bees and the Mountain
Act 1: The Beginning of the Mountain Once upon a time there was a mountain. It was a wasteland full of dead flowers and vicious mobs. It was like that from the moment it was born, 10,000 years ago, and stayed that way until a man named Onett happened to come across in while in the space between realms. He had just come from the Ninja Legends Realm, and was traveling to a new realm when he saw the door to the realm of Bee Swarm Simulator. Intrigued, he went inside to find a wasteland with one lonely bee, a Basic Bee. The Basic Bee was dying, and with his last breaths gave Onett the honeycomb and told him to travel up the Mountain and place the honey comb in the middle of platform beyond the 30 bee gate. He started his way up the Mountain, and it was easy because at that time, no gates existed, and it was easy to travel up the Mountain. He fought his way up, arriving at the 30 bee gate with 89/100 health. Badly damaged, he staggered up the ramp to the platform, and placing the honeycomb where instructed, the Mountain underwent a transformation, turning from a wasteland to a lush land full of fields. Bees arrived, and with them the players. Soon Onett was the owner of the game Bee Swarm Simulator, and became the one that delivered all the updates. The first update added the bears Black Bear, Brown Bear, Panda Bear, Science Bear, and Polar Bear. It also added eggs, quests, honey, and Royal Jelly. It also added the parkour found around the map. It added tickets and the first two event bees, Bear Bee, and Tabby Bee. Players began to swarm to Bee Swarm Simulator to play, and it soon became a popular game. Little did Onett know that that was just the Beginning of what was to come. Act 2: The Gummy World War I Itsphatomgamer had just logged on for the day when he noticed something suspicious. It looked to be a new bear. In fact it was a new bear. It was Gummy Bear. Onett had just added him to the game. He gave quests that rewarded a Gummy Bee. Itsphantomgamer really wanted a Gummy Bee. So he started doing Gummy Bear’s quests. He goes to talk to Gummy Bear, and he says:”BOOM! SPLAT! HAH... I am Gummy Bear! This is my bee, Gummy Bee. And that's my Gummy Cannon! I'm on a mission to spread my sweet Gummy Bees all around the universe! I'll cover this whole mountain in GOO to claim it for my GUMMY EMPIRE! YOU will join my cause! Complete all 15 of my initiation quests and I'll give you a Gummy Bee Egg!...(says the rest of his dialogue)” And so Itsphantomgamer receives and starts the quest ‘Begin the Goo Invasion’. He starts collecting 500 goo. This is very easy for him. He goes back to Gummy Bear and receives the finishing dialogue:”GOO-d job! HAH. Gummy Bee says it thinks you look promising. I'm not convinced yet! Come back when you're ready for the next test.” He also receives the rewards 750 honey,1x gumdrop,and 1x ticket. He also receives the second quest:’Patient Plundering’ Patient Plundering is soon done. Itsphantomgamer receives 3,000 honey,1x gumdrop,and 1x ticket. He receives the third quest. He thinks:”Man I am doing good.”-Fast Forward a few days- He is on the fifteenth quest, having speedily done all of Gummy Bear’s quests. Little did he know what Gummy Bear had in mind for those who completed his last quest. Act 2(Part 2): A Gummy Soldier at last Itsphantomgamer had finally finished the fifteenth quest and was turning it in to Gummy Bear, and he says:”Gummy Bee says “We are done here.” Not so fast sweet little bee! YOU, beekeeper, answer me honestly... How sweet is your soul? How squishy is your mind??? When you close your eyes, do you see undulating waves of PINK and TEAL? Of course, you do!!!!!!!!!! So take it now, hatch it quickly and let it lead you Take this Gummy Bee Egg!The universe is big, and so much of it is still ungummied... So much left to absorb into my empire! HAH! I trust you will maintain the rule of goo here. GOO-DSPEED GUMMY SOLDIER!” Little did he know getting a Gummy Bee would turn him into a mind controlled Gummy Soldier made to fight in the first Gummy War.. Act 3: Gummy War, Gummy Problem GalaxyGourmet and Gumdrop had just logged on for the day when they noticed something. It looked like Gummy Bees mind controlling their Bee Keepers. “Why is this?”,they asked. Then they realized only themselves and their friends were immune. They realized it was their job to defeat Gummy Bear and take back the Mountain. So they cane up with a plan. One of them would get a Gummy Bee and pretend to be mindcontrolled to find out the weakness of goo. “We need someone to volunteer”, they said. Who volunteers? Josh volunteers to go undercover and find out the weakness.-A few days have passed-“Guys I know the weakness of goo. It is honey!” Armed with this new information, they set out to turn every mindcontrolled Gummy Soldier into a regular beekeeper before the battle begins. Each ofthem went to a different server and, using honey, freed the Gummy Bees from Gummy Bear’s control, turning the Gummy Soldiers into regular,not evil beekeepers, or Honey Warriors. They wre the leaders of the Honey Army, Gumdrop and his friends. They dispatched Honey Warriors to turn more beekeepers so it would be a fair fight against Gummy Bear. Soon, they had turned Onett into a Honey Warrior with the special rank of Creator. They now had the creator on their side as the Honey Creator. With this Special Avatar, they were turning the tide of the war. Act 3(Part 2):Battle of the Bears and the Beekeepers An important milestone had just occurred. They had turned Science Bear and Black Bear from Goo Bear of Science and Black Goo Bear back to their regular forms. They now had bears on their side! The bears supplied them with honey as the Honey Suppliers. Then a Honey Warrior,Gumaden, had an idea. “What if we turned Spirit Bear?” The others all chorused,”Yeah!” “That is a good,very good idea,Gumaden”,”Who going to do it?”,they ask. CybunzOmega volunteers to do it. He goes up there with all his honey and starts throwing it on The Spirit of Goo Bear,thoroughly drenching her and turning her back into Spirit Bear. She became a special Honey Supplier, the Elder Female Honey Supplier. And you know Spirit bear from her quests. She gives out a lot of honey. “This will be an important thing to turn the tide of the war”,they all say once they learn she has been turned. Category:Blog posts Category:2020SE